Forget Me Not
by Mistress of Weird
Summary: Cute little fluff about Norrington finding his own girl. (one-shot)


Commodore James Henry Norrington stared out at the striking blue of the ocean that was so easy to see from Port Royal. The ocean could be calm and gentle- or harsh and unforgiving. Any man who was careless could lose his life to the wicked mistress that could not be tamed. "Perhaps, some men lose their lives of their own will," Norrington thought morosely, lowering his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at the sea that, in his eyes, contained not water, but memories. . .cruel memories. 

_"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed, looking desperate._

_"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, and not go gallivanting after pirates!" her father said, his eyes widening, as if such a suggestion was an unspeakable sin._

_"Then we condemn him to death," Elizabeth replied bitterly. _

_"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so is his decision to engage in piracy," the governor said, now looking quite frustrated. _

_"To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me!" Elizabeth shouted, still trying to justify Will._

_ "If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion, the Pearl was listing near to scabbers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it, the Black Pearl, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack said, interrupting the tense moment._

_ "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," Norrington reprimanded sternly._

_"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me, as a wedding gift." Elizabeth said with a tiny sob. _

_"Elizabeth! Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Governor Swann asked, rather disbelieving. _

_"I am," Elizabeth replied with a small sigh._

How could he have been so dense? She had accepted his proposal, but for the sake of Will. She had been that much in love. Yes, he couldn't have done anything but give her up to Will after she helped defend Jack. Why, though, Elizabeth? he thought. But there was nothing he could do now. His love for Elizabeth was a forbidden love, one that could never be.

The next day, Commodore Norrington woke up in the same armchair he had been in all day yesterday, mourning over Elizabeth. He looked out of his window. A new day, he thought. And just maybe, a new beginning.

Hurriedly, he prepared himself for the day's duties, with a fresh, hopeful attitude. In a few minutes, fully prepared, he quickly descended the flight of stairs that led him to the waiting world.

However, it was ill timed, for as soon as he stepped out into the bright morning, he saw Elizabeth, stepping out of a carriage at a nearby home. All his bright feelings were drowned immediately, and he scurried away before she could see him. After getting a safe distance away, he wondered where he was going. So he ducked into the entrance of the first and most convenient building he found; the local tavern.

With a sigh, he sank down into an empty stool. He ordered a bottle of rum, and in his anguish, he did not notice the looks from those who recognized him. He took long heavy swigs of the potent drink. He had been drinking and thinking for several minutes when he realized that someone was addressing him.

"Excuse me sir, I know it's not any of my business, but you look extremely upset. Perhaps I can help." A beautiful young brunette, most likely in her twenties, was looking at Norrington with an expression of sincere concern.

"No," Norrington said, waving her away, "I don't think you can help."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes so full of worry that Norrington practically reassured her. He lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"Perhaps I don't need any help," he murmured softly, his unhappiness fading quickly at her soft expression.

"Well then why don't we start with introductions?" the girl said, a slight smile playing on her delicate lips. "I'm Ariel Sortue."

Norrington looked at her tenderly. "James Norrington," he replied softly. . .


End file.
